Electrodeless plasma lamps provide point-like, bright, white light sources. Since plasma lamps of this type do not use electrodes, electrodeless plasma lamps often have longer useful lifetimes than other lamps. In an electrodeless plasma lamp, radio frequency power may be coupled into a fill in a bulb to create a light-emitting plasma.